


Welcome to the Team

by Lassie



Category: Daredevil (TV), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, after s1 of daredevil, another 'daredevil meets the avengers' fic, clint and matt become bros, comic!clint, eventual identity reveal, pre-aou because i'm currently pretending most of that movie didn't happen, some violence but nothing terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassie/pseuds/Lassie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers are curious about the new player in town. Matt would rather be left alone, but he manages to get himself involved anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. After Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write a fic like this for a while, but I blame Emily for actually getting me to do it. So this one's for you, bro.

Matt’s world narrowed to three things: the swing of the punching bag, the sharp impact of his fists, and the cool trickle of sweat. He’d honed his ability to focus for years, to pare down the ambient sensations and noises and smells to manageable levels, but few things gave him the ability to truly relax. To bleed off the tensions of the day. This was almost like meditation, though just a little more violent.

Running footsteps outside the gym. Two sets. Matt grit his teeth. He’d come here to bleed of steam and although his fists were wrapped, he wasn’t looking for a fight. Karen had been very concerned about last night’s bruise splashed across his cheekbone and he wasn’t eager to give her anything else to fret about. She already seemed stretched so thin.

The footsteps had turned into a fight, playing out in an alley half a block away. Matt sighed. He wasn’t dressed for this, wearing just a tank top and some sweat pants, but he did have an old spare mask in his bag… Half a block away, there was a sharp twang almost like a…bowstring? That was new. Okay now he was curious.

Quickly, he shrugged on a jacket, wincing as he remembered that he hadn’t had a chance to towel off yet. Then he rifled through his bag until he felt the right piece of fabric, shoved it in his jacket pocket, and jogged outside.

He didn’t need enhanced senses to hear the fight now, which had spilled back into the street. Matt stayed in the gym’s doorway, hoping he was in shadow as he scoped out the situation.

The archer didn’t sound too good. He was breathing hard and Matt smelled blood in the air. The archer fumbled at his back, then cursed.

“Out of arrows, bro?” The other guy.

“Come a little closer and I can use that one in your shoulder.” That voice. Of course. Hawkeye. He should’ve known the second he heard the bowstring.

“Ow, bro. Not cool.”

Matt wasn’t quite sure how to proceed. He was used to fighting alone. It seemed like Hawkeye could probably use a hand, but…he was an Avenger. Matt was certain Daredevil had come up on their radar, but so far they hadn’t reached out. He was hesitant to make first contact, especially wearing workout clothes next to the gym Matt Murdock frequents after hours.

When a van came trundling down the street and four guys bearing baseball bats poured out of it, Matt put on the mask and zipped up his jacket.

“Oh shit.” Hawkeye’s heartbeat took off. This guy had faced down aliens, but it was never fun to be unarmed against five guys and four baseball bats. Scratch that—five baseball bats. One of his buddies had brought an extra for the one with an arrow in his shoulder.

As they spread out across the empty street in a rather menacing line, Matt walked carefully over to Hawkeye, marking the places where streetlights were so he was pretty sure he materialized out of the shadows. “Need a hand?”

Hawkeye glanced over at Matt, back at the bad guys, then his head whipped back to Matt. “Who are—wait—Daredevil?”

“Yeah.”

“What happened to the red getup?”

Matt shrugged. “Getting it dry-cleaned.”

There was no more time for conversation. The baseball bat guys had been momentarily taken aback by Matt’s sudden appearance, but now they started to advance, first with a cautious step then rushing forward.

Matt might have been satisfied to spend the night with a punching bag, but nothing beat this. Straight input to output: senses to motion. He ducked under the swing of a bat, grabbed the guy’s arm, and threw him over his shoulder. Just as he finished, another one was coming. Matt dropped low, swept his foot in an arc through this one’s path and sent him tumbling after his friend. They’d get up soon, but at least now Matt had some time to deal with other immediate threats.

Hawkeye was holding his own, parrying a swing from a bat like they were in some absurd parody of a fencing match. While he was distracted, another guy was coming up behind him, bat held ready.

Matt tackled the guy. On the ground, it was too close to swing the bat, but that didn’t stop the guy from trying to brain Matt with the bottom of the handle. Matt broke this one’s arm.

The fight must have lasted only minutes, ending with Hawkeye and Matt standing next to a pile of their unconscious assailants. “Who were those guys?” Matt asked.

“I, huh, I call them the Tracksuit Draculas.”

Matt snorted at the name. “Haven’t seen them around here before.” Unspoken was ‘haven’t seen _you_ around here.’

He ran a hand through his hair. “I might’ve been looking for you and they, uh, might’ve been following me.”

“Looking for me,” Matt said evenly.

“Yeah, you know, looking for you.” Hawkeyes shifted his grip on his bow awkwardly. Matt guessed it was probably a little unnerving to have a conversation with an eyeless piece of fabric.

“Seems you found me.”

“Yup.”

“Is there any particular reason for this meeting?” he prompted.

He leaned on his bow. "Just. Saying hi."

Matt heard the heartbeat of someone moving quietly towards them. "Would you like to say hi somewhere further away from the unconscious people who just attacked us or are you stalling."

"He's stalling." The heartbeat belonged to a woman. Her voice was just as even as her heart and breathing.

As far as Matt knew, there was only one woman with the Avengers and he knew her voice too. "Hello, Black Widow. Is the rest of the team going to ambush me too or can we start this conversation now?"

Hawkeye elbowed his companion. "I like this guy."

"You like everybody," she muttered, though there was genuine affection in her tone.

They stood in silence for a moment until Hawkeye said, "How about some introductions? I'm Clint. This is Nat. You are...?"

Matt smirked. "Pretty sure it's Daredevil now."

"Oh come on—that's not fair!"

Nat just shrugged. "We'll figure it out eventually."

Comforting. "If you don't mind, it's getting late..."

"Have a job to get up for?"

Matt smiled tightly. He had to admire their persistence. "It's getting late." As he was about to walk away, he paused. "How long have you been looking for me?"

"Little while now," Clint said. "Back when you were still wearing that mask instead of your other one."

"That outfit does look rather thrown together. Were we interrupting something?" Nat asked, scoping out first the area, then focusing on Matt's attire. "You had time to wrap your hands, though...working out?"

Matt kept his face blank. He was quickly understanding why so many people were terrified of her. "I'm going to go now," he said.

"Aw, we were just getting started." Clint sighed.

"Yeah, and those guys are waking up." Matt jabbed a thumb at the pile of...Tracksuit Draculas?—he wasn't totally sold on that name—who had just started to stir.

"We can always continue this conversation elsewhere," Nat said smoothly.

"Maybe another time," Clint said. "He looks grumpy."

"Bye." Matt gave them a curt wave, then started walking. He wanted to go back to the gym for his stuff, but in about three seconds they were going to start following him. They were probably going to stop by the gym anyway, which was goddamn wonderful, considering he had his cane folded in his bag. One way or another, he was screwed. Unless. He stopped, turned back towards them. "On second thought, let's continue that conversation. I'd rather we went our separate ways, but given your persistence, I'm pretty sure we'll just run into one another in the future."

For a second, Matt was terrified that Nat would call bullshit, but she was silent.

Clint groaned. "I want coffee, but we can't exactly get it looking like this." They'd probably call the police right away when they saw the mask and bow, though it didn't help that they were bruised and bleeding.

"Don't worry. I'll get it if you two can play nice and wait outside," Nat suggested.

"Yes, Mom." From the way he shrank back, Nat must've shot Clint a terrifying glare.

Outside the coffee shop, Matt and Clint waited awkwardly in the shadows. Matt considered ditching them now and heading back to the gym for his stuff. He knew they'd understand—the whole mysterious vigilante persona—but he still didn't want to piss off the fucking Avengers.

So Matt just stood there while Clint went over the arrows he'd managed to recover on the way there. "Oh, boomerang arrow, you always come back," the archer muttered lovingly and Matt took a tiny step away.

"Soooo. Daredevil," Clint said to fill the silence. (How long did it take to get coffee?)

"Yeah?" Matt was a little hesitant, in case Clint wanted to gather information, but he was more worried about Nat in that respect.

"I gotta ask, man...what's with the horns?"

"What's with the bow?"

Clint whistled. "Rude, Daredevil." He leaned on his bow. "Okay, I can't just keep calling you Daredevil. It's weird. Dare? Daren? Nah. Dev...in? You don't look like a Devin either."

Matt decided to throw him a bone. "There's this nurse. She found me in a dumpster, patched me up. She called me Mike for a while...is that better for you?"

"A dumpster?" He laughed. It was a nice, genuine sound and Matt decided he liked at least one sixth of the Avengers. "I knew I liked you for a reason. We can bond over the sweet aroma of garbage. Exchange detergent brands that really get the tough stains out. And yeah, Mike works."

Nat walked out the door at that moment. "Mike?" She was looking right at Matt.

Matt shrugged. "He didn't want to keep calling me Daredevil."

"Is that what your friends call you?" she asked innocently, handing Clint his coffee. The archer took a grateful slurp.

"Only the ones who fish me out of dumpsters. And, recently, Clint." He took the cup Natasha offered.

"I don't know how you take your coffee, so I just got it black. I hope that's okay."

"So long as there's no poison or any kind of truth serum in it."

"You insult me." Nothing in her heart rate or breathing had changed during their exchange, so either Nat was telling the truth or she was a perfect liar. The latter was likely true under most circumstances, though Matt decided to trust her just once. She seemed too interested in finding out his identity on wit alone to try any tricks.

Matt made sure she was looking when he took his first sip of coffee and swallowed it. A silent 'yes, I trust you...for now.' The coffee wasn't all that bad, either, considering the hour.

They sat down on a nearby bench to drink their coffee. Matt smirked at the mental picture: two Avengers and one vigilante sitting on a bench sipping Starbucks or some shit. Clint had his bow propped up next to him against the arm of the bench and Matt was awkwardly sandwiched between them.

Matt was anxious sitting between the Avengers. He knew he was playing a dangerous game and although he mostly hid his expression in the lid of his coffee cup, they could probably see he was as tense as Clint's bowstring.

"So," he said awkwardly. "What are your friends like?"

"What are your friends like?" Nat repeated sweetly.

"Come on, Nat," Clint groaned. "He's already off balance around us. You're just having fun now."

She shrugged. "I missed the fight. Gotta have some fun." Then she sighed dramatically, probably for Clint's benefit. "All right, I'll be nice." Matt guessed this was a game they played often. "You've probably read all about us from the S.H.I.E.L.D. files, but I've found the psych evals and mission reports don't give the full personal picture. You've already met Clint and myself."

"I still don't feel like I know you," Matt interjected.

He'd half-expected her to parrot back again, but thankfully she was done with that. "Clint is really good with people. He's got a big heart, though his judgement has definitely suffered from repeat concussions."

The archer laughed. "Love ya too."

"I am good with people in a different way. Less making friends, more getting information. Which you've already noticed, I'm sure. Now the others. Everybody knows Steve as a historical figure, but a lot of them forget he's human. Sure he's determined and confident, but he's also got a stubborn streak a mile wide."

"Do _not_ under any circumstances challenge that man to Super Smash Bros. He will kick your ass."

Nat snorted. "Onto Tony. He's a genius, but he's also a perfectionist. He usually means well, and in the end he just wants to keep people safe. Bruce is also a genius. So many people just see the Hulk, because he doesn't tell them otherwise, but at his core he is quiet and caring. Lastly, Thor. He's playful and a formidable warrior, but I've never met someone more sincere."

A taxi passed. "What about our new friend, Mike?" Clint asked and the question felt loaded.

Matt sat back in the bench, filing away everything he'd just learned. Then he took a sip of coffee to buy him a few seconds to think. He felt the hot liquid move down his throat. "Your new friend is wary...but he just wants to make his home a better place. And he, uh, I think the Avengers share that interest."

Clint held out his coffee like a toast and he and Matt clinked cardboard cups. "Welcome to the team."


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are poked and prodded at. Some are revealed, though others are a bit trickier.

After his meeting with one third of the Avengers, Matt high-tailed it back to the gym, taking every care to make sure he wasn't followed. Despite the pleasant conversation they'd shared, Matt knew his new friends probably weren't above snooping.

Once he had his gym bag in hand, Matt felt a lot better. He felt even more so once he was safely back in his apartment, alone. Nobody had followed him, he was sure of it. Not even the Black Widow could conceal her heartbeat.

Matt showered, happy to let the water sluice off the now-dried sweat which had accumulated during his workout and the subsequent fight. His clothes still stank, a vicious assault on his sense of smell, but he would deal with them tomorrow. Instead, he dried off and settled into bed. As he started to fall asleep, he suddenly found himself grinning. Foggy was going to _flip_ tomorrow when Matt told him he'd met the fucking Avengers.

***

Clint and Nat walked back to the Avengers Tower. Clint still looked like hell, but at least he'd folded his bow and stowed it in a pocket next to his quiver-now-disguised-as-a-backpack.

A few blocks away from the Tower, Nat nudged Clint with her elbow. "What do you want to tell the others?"

"Hmm." Clint frowned. "Mike seems like a cool guy, but he definitely values his privacy, ya know?"

"Worried that the others will try to pry?"

"Mmm." He shrugged, the motion causing his arrows to rattle slightly. "Huh. I really don't know, Nat. I mean I know we're all curious. And you'll tease the guy about figuring out who he is, but I know you'll wait till he's ready unless he becomes a threat. Same for me. I wanna trust him, but the others...?"

Nat smirked. "The 'others' meaning Tony Stark?"

"I—heh. Yeah, mostly." Clint snorted. "He's not exactly big on secrets." They were almost at the foot of the Tower now. "So what's our plan?"

She thought for a second as they walked. "We wouldn't want to ambush him on his home territory. It'd probably be fine if one of us crossed paths with him again, but six Avengers suddenly appearing would probably make him shut down."

"And the Tower's our turf, so he'd be wary to meet us here."

Nat smiled at Clint. This sort of brainstorming was familiar, a comfort. Since she'd dumped S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files on the web for everyone to see, they hadn't gone on too many missions, just the two of them. This was like the old days.

Noticing the smile, Clint beamed back. Nat was usually all smirks and he loved the rare times her face opened up. "So neutral ground," he said as they reached the doors.

"Neutral ground," she agreed and JARVIS let them in.

***

"You're never going to guess what happened last night," Matt said as he closed the door to Foggy's office. Karen was off getting new coffee filters, but it was never a bad thing to be cautious.

First concern, then curiosity radiated from Foggy. "Someone else tried to rearrange your face?"

Matt laughed, stretching the other new bruise on his jaw. "Well, that. But I also met somebody else. Two someones..."

There was a pause as Foggy wracked his brain. "Well, don't leave me hanging, buddy."

"I met one third of the Avengers."

Foggy's heartbeat jumped. "No way! Who? Wait—were you wearing your costume?"

"Yeah—well, sort of." He quickly summarized the fight.

"So you met Hawkeye—which is _super_ cool. Who was the other one? Iron Man? Captain America?"

Matt couldn't keep the smile off his face at Foggy's excitement. "It was the Black Widow."

" _Whoa._ How terrifying is she in person?"

"Pretty scary. And I haven't even seen her fight yet. I'd also hate to be on the other end of a serious interrogation." He snorted. "Come to think of it, she'd probably make a great lawyer."

Foggy laughed. "So what are you going to do?"

"Uh. I'm not really sure yet. I want to meet the rest of them at some point, but I'm also a little nervous."

"About meeting them or about them finding out who you are?"

Matt leaned against the door. ”Little nervous for the first. A lot nervous for the second. Only four people know about me: you, Claire, my asshole mentor, and my priest."

"I still think you should add Karen to that list before you tell six complete strangers, even if they do have superpowers." Matt was pretty sure Foggy was giving him a pointed look.

Matt grimaced. "I'm sure she's probably figured most of it out already.” After Fisk, he’d felt Karen’s attention on him more and more, especially mornings after he’d been on the receiving end of more punches than he gave. She had to know…was she waiting until he was ready to give her more than another clumsy excuse?

"She deserves to hear the rest from you, Matt."

"I know." He sighed. "I know. I trust her, too. It's just—she's been carrying something dark since Fisk and I don't want to sound like I'm asking for a trade: 'Hey Karen, I'm Daredevil. Now don't you just feel obligated to tell me your deepest darkest secrets?' It's something she needs to tell us when she's ready and I don't want to force her hand."

"Maybe. But if she's carrying something dark, she's also carrying worry for you. You might not be able to see your face, but you come in with all these bruises and cuts. Don't you owe her an explanation?"

"It's not going to make her feel any better."

"But you _still_ owe her."

Matt tilted his head back against the door of Foggy's office. He heard the click of Karen's shoes coming down the hall, heard the swish of the plastic bag containing new coffee filters and—yep, that smelled like a new bag of cheese puffs. "All right."

***

"You're never going to guess who we met last night," Clint said over breakfast. Well, technically it was lunch, but it was Clint's first meal today and goddamn it, he was going to have scrambled eggs.

Tony glanced up from some schematics, his fourth cup of coffee cooling forgotten next to his elbow. "I don't know—Oprah."

"Close." When Tony's eyes narrowed, Clint knew he had his attention. "As in someone completely unexpected. Not close as in Oprah-like."

"We met Daredevil," Nat said, breezing into the room and stealing a bite of Clint's scrambled eggs.

"Hey, I was gonna tell him!" Clint whined, hunching over to protect his breakfast.

Nat smirked and handed Clint his fork back.

Across the room, Steve looked up from his tablet. "Who met Daredevil?"

"Me and Nat."

"How was he?" Steve asked and Tony added, " _Who_ was he?"

Nat chose to ignore Tony for the moment. "Clint likes him," she said and Steve nodded. Clint liked bad TV shows and every dog on the planet, but when it came to people, he was generally a good judge of character.

"What do you think?" Steve put down his tablet and came to join them at the table.

She shrugged. "Good fighter. He helped deal with some of Clint's tracksuit-wearing friends. I caught the tail end of the fight and it’s obvious he’s had some training. On a personal level, he feels genuine."

"Do we have any leads on his identity?" Tony asked. Unknown variables didn't make for a good design and they didn't make for good allies either. He’d been burned before by both.

"He'll tell us when he's ready," Clint said through a mouthful of eggs. When he swallowed, he added, "Until then, he said we can call him 'Mike' if 'Daredevil' felt too impersonal. That's totally not his real name, but it's what we've got."

"Maybe Mike's a friend or a family member or—"

" _Tony._ " Steve glared at the phone Tony had whipped out. "If we pry, we'll be betraying his trust."

Tony laid the phone down on the table next to his coffee cup. "But he could be dangerous."

"He _is_ dangerous. That's why he's still alive after months of picking fights. What matters is that right now, he’s not dangerous to us."

Tony's mouth pressed into a line, but he didn't reply.

After a moment, Steve looked back at Clint and Nat. "Did he express any interest in a meeting?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah, although we still have to choose a location." Nat took an opportunity to steal another bite of scrambled eggs. He elbowed her and she grinned.

"Hmm. A public space is best, although it needs to be somewhere his mask won't be overly conspicuous," Steve mused.

"Our thinking exactly," Nat said. "He seems to operate only at night, so he shouldn't have a problem someplace with enough shadows to conceal him. We would be fine in street clothes."

Bruce walked in to get a cup of coffee. "Where are we going?"

“We’re meeting the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen in a shady back alley,” Tony said.

"Or maybe a park at night," Steve suggested.

"All of us?" Bruce filled the mug Tony had made him, with a built-in heater to warm the coffee in case he got distracted reading scientific journals. It also had a very small green kitten on it.

"If Thor gets back from Asgard in time." Nat shrugged. "And only if you want to."

"How are we arranging this meeting? I thought we weren't in contact with him yet."

"Nat and I met him last night," Clint said. "We'll probably run into him again. Probably."

"Is he...friendly?" Bruce asked cautiously. "I know the papers have been putting out a lot of conflicting information and not all of it is good."

"He's cool."

Bruce poured a ton of milk into his cup, then grinned at Clint. "All right, since he's 'cool' I guess I'll go."

"Cool."

Seeing Bruce's coffee, Tony suddenly remembered his own. He took a sip, grimaced because it was ice cold. Then he shrugged and kept drinking. Caffeine was caffeine and the microwave across the room was _so_ far away. He should probably build another mug like he’d given Bruce, but he was too busy rewiring the Tower for the fourth time and, you know, saving the world.

***

"Hello, Karen."

"Hi, Matt." She studied him, and he felt her worry. "Is something wrong?"

Matt was awkwardly standing in front of Karen's desk. He didn't really know how to do this when he wasn't bleeding out on the floor. "There's, uh, something I need to tell you."

"Does it involve the new bruise on your face?"

Why did he have to be standing? This would be so much easier if he could just sit down. Then he heard Foggy's heartbeat from near his office door, listening in. That actually helped a little. It wasn't easy rebuilding their friendship and it would probably never be the same, but this was a step in the right direction. "Yeah, it does." He paused, bit his lip. Why was the truth so hard? _Just go for it, Murdock._ "When I was a kid, the chemicals that got splashed in my eyes didn't just blind me. They...enhanced my other senses. I still can't see. No light perception. But my other senses were enhanced beyond anything that I thought was possible. I can hear the stray cat digging through the garbage in the alley a block away, the slightly irregular heartbeat of the old woman down the hall in the private detective's office. I can put together a sort of mental construct of where things are and how they're moving—like a radar sense. At first, it was overwhelming. It hurt. It...took a while for me to adjust.” _There you go, just vomit words. What you’re saying_ totally _makes sense to any sane individual._

"How is that even possible?" He could hear the shock and the...doubt? uncertainty? in her voice.

Matt shrugged. "Bruce Banner turns into the Hulk. Steve Rogers went from sickly and thin to the epitome of physical health and strength. I'm a lawyer, not a chemist."

"But the Hulk and Captain America are...superheroes. Wait, Matt, you're not telling me that—" She made a shocked sound that was half laugh half choke. "All of those bruises and cuts—of course! I’d wondered if, maybe—but I thought—you saved my life, back when Union Allied...but how? It's one thing to hear and smell all those crazy things, but I'm pretty sure chemicals can't magically teach you to fight like some kind of ninja."

"Yeah, that's another story." He told her about Stick and was amazed how well she took it. He guessed it was easier to deliver this kind of news when he wasn't half-dead. "By the way, this was why Foggy and I had our falling-out a little while ago. I should've just trusted him, trusted you, but I was afraid. Afraid that it would affect our friendship—ha, we see how well that worked out—and afraid because the more people that know about me, the more they're in danger in case the wrong people find out who I am."

Karen stood up, walked over, and gave him a tentative hug, which Matt returned gratefully. He didn't have many friends, but the ones he did have meant the world to him. "Thank you so much for trusting me," Karen said.

"And in case you ever need to talk to somebody about what's bothering you, I'm here, Karen." She tensed slightly, then hugged him tighter, pressing her head against his shoulder.

Foggy's office door opened. "Is this a group hug moment?"

"Come on in." Matt laughed and he and Karen each offered Foggy an arm.

The three of them hugged in the middle of the office, closer than they'd been in months.

"Drinks?" Foggy suggested afterwards.

Matt passed a hand over his watch. "Foggy, it's 3:30 in the afternoon."

"Eh, we're between clients—it's not as though we're doing anything right now."

"All right, then. Drinks it is, I guess. Karen, are you in?"

"Let's paint the town red, Daredevil." She giggled and Matt grinned.

***

Tony Stark hated mysteries. He couldn't help flipping to the last page of the book to see who would come out on top, who was the killer. Real life mysteries sucked the most. There was no last page to flip to. It was all wild guesses and loose ends. For a man who lived and breathed information, he needed to _know_. There was nothing more infuriating than a man in a mask, barely more than a shadow.

Tony pulled up all the existing footage of Daredevil, then hacked the archives of street camera video. Some part of his brain told him that it was wrong, an invasion of privacy. But his curiosity burned those reservations into ash.

He combed every frame for something, some detail that everyone else had missed. A cup of coffee rapidly cooled on his work bench. He pulled up blogs, tweets, every piece of speculation that had made its home on the Internet. One thing stood out to him, a question that had surfaced sometime after the Devil of Hell's Kitchen had beat up those police officers on camera, and continued to pop up even after his recent costume change (thank goodness for that, too—armor is _kind_ of a necessity): why weren't there any eyeholes?

_Hmm._ What kind of tech does this guy have?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there wasn't too much action in this chapter. I'm still trying to get a handle on characterization of the other Avengers, so let me know how well that worked out! Also sorry that Tony was kinda antagonistic--I need to work on the Stark Snark.
> 
> I promise there'll be more action in the next chapter, as well as a special guest.


End file.
